


Agony of Rebirth

by Bitchard_ZK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: No shipping, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchard_ZK/pseuds/Bitchard_ZK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the famous battle of Naboo commences and Darth Maul battles Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, the duel takes an interesting turn that will change their lives forever.</p><p>Au in which Darth Maul survives the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Prologue

* * *

" _Wipe them out. All of them"._

Adrenaline rushed through his veins as these words rang through his ears. These simple words had announced the return of the Sith.

  
The definite destruction, the obliteration of the Jedi had been determined with them. Where light once reigned, Darkness would dominate, swallowing all in its shadows as its might spread throughout the galaxy. Eighteen years had he waited for this very moment, the moment he would finally put his skills to use for a higher cause, for them to at last seize what was truthfully theirs. Blood had been shed, and much had been sacrificed in trade for their revival.

He had happily complied as the order had been given at last, the waiting was over. The destruction of the two Jedi was welcomed by him, desired even. He would have two worthy opponents at last; Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi Wan Kenobi. The Padawan would be no match for him; the master was what intrigued him. Although the task was deemed simple in his opinion, he knew it was unwise to underestimate them beforehand. Therefore he had to be fully prepared; this _scum_ was not to be trusted. This plan would not fail. No matter what the costs might be, he would succeed.

The confrontation would take place tomorrow morning, his master already knew exactly what their aims were, enabling him to predict where they would go to, what they would to, and who they would take with them. The Jedi would not stand a _single_ chance against the dark lords.

_At last, the Sith would rise again._


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

_Chapter I_

* * *

The moon's vibrant light illuminated the now deserted halls of the Naboo palace in Theed. The Droids had set off to pursue the Gungans, heading for their hidden underwater city. This newly found silence enabled the Sith Apprentice to relax and meditate. The Zabrak breathed with slow steady inhales, and quiet exhales. Golden orbs shot though the empty and dark room, his enhanced eyes capable of recognizing every single detail of the room present. The Sith needed a strategy, a way- a plan, a confirmation for the master that he would not fail him, not even a single second. Maul rolled from his sitting position into a Bantha-riding stance learnt from the Teräs Käsi method. He placed his lightsaber on the empty and unused desk using the Force, and waited. If he were to defeat the two Jedi he would need more than one simple trick, he would have to catch them off guard, surprise them and end them.

He rose his now unarmed hand up near his face, for his senses told him it were to hit him any second now. As his ears sharpened he could tune in to any sound an ordinary person would not be able to even detect with machinery. After three seconds passed he had found that which he had been anticipating. Within a mere split-second he had brought his hand behind his head, clasping the thin metal pin between his index and middle finger. Maul knew it had to come any time now; _he_ had programmed it to do so. The Neimoidians had made several attempts to kill him so far, and yet his master had not allowed him to end them yet. It was not of importance now- and besides it was a perfect way to keep him alert. Maul could now sense the traps whenever they were to be activated. It was time for the Sith to reprogram it himself, it was becoming a bit predictable. He preferred something a bit more- _surprising._

With that minor thought sliding of his mind, he exited the room to see to some preparations that were to be made for the Jedi´s _welcoming._

* * *

"Master, I sense a dark presence inside that building."

Obi-Wan's voice brought Qui-Gon's focused mind back to the reality of their situation. As the older Jedi opened his eyes, he was faced with two curious gazes fixated upon him: _One was trying to comprehend the Jedi Master's current activity, while the other pleaded for his attention._

"So you have noticed it as well".

Qui-Gon's stern but calm voice rang in the empty hall of the Nubian Cruiser, his true concern masked behind his stoic demeanor.

"Could it be the same warrior we encountered on Tatooine?"

Obi wan had taken a seat now, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes tried to find a single emotion on his masters face or body language that could betray his true thoughts. There were none to be found, for he scrunched his nose in that particular way he always did when facing a situation he could not grasp.

"My thoughts exactly. If it is so, then I am afraid he is after much more than just the Queen Obi-Wan. I fear he might have sensed Anakin's high midi-chlorian level. He could be after the boy as well".

Qui-Gon could see the small twinge of fright enter the boy's face, to which he responded with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"There is nothing to be frightened of, Obi-wan and I will not let anything happen to you." The tense muscles in the boys shoulder relaxed a bit at hearing these words.

"But Qui-Gon sir, what if he is stronger?" Kenobi turned his gaze towards Qui-Gon as well as he boy spoke his fear, as if to show the Jedi Master he had the same question.

The Jedi did not falter however, where there was insecurity, Failure was possible. In a situation as dire as this one, there was no room for mistakes or failure.

"The Force will be with us Anakin, there will be no need to worry". Qui-Gon shot a quick glare towards Obi-Wan, whom seemed to be unable to shake the concern from his mind just yet.

He would have to talk to him personally.

"Anakin, I would like you to go check on Padme for a moment, I need her to take a look at something in a bit. Can you do that for me?" The former slave nodded at this, excitement appearing on his previously sad face before running off. The look the younger man gave him said enough, and Qui-Gon showed a hint of a smile towards the Padawan.

"It will be fine Obi-Wan, channel your concerns in the Force". Once more the Jedi Master wound himself remaining completely composed and his mind cleansed of any type of worry.

"I understand master, but what if it will not be fine? I have a really, really bad feeling about this. We don't know what we are up against-, to who we are up against! The warrior on Tatooine did not say 'fine 'to me!"

Obi wan was clearly getting more and more angered something that disgruntled Qui-Gon. The sarcasm which was clearly displayed in the other's words, as well as the closed body language he was displaying, was unsettling to the Jedi Master. His Padawan had never acted like this, so frightened in the face of an enemy. Of all people, Kenobi usually knew how to compose himself.

"Keep your mind calm, and clear your head from worries, and most importantly from anger. You will be fine". Obi wan did not calm down upon hearing the words, if not he grew more uneasy.

"I will meditate on this".

The young Padawan muttered angrily, leaving the older man to contemplate this situation on his own. He understood the two's fears, believing to have come face to face with a creature that was supposedly extinct. But their faith in the Jedi was more important than ever now. It was time to prepare some tactics before rushing into this battle- for they might not come out of it alive. It was going to be a difficult night for Obi-Wan and Anakin. As Qui-Gon meditated, he sought out the darkness he felt coming from the palace, and it showed him nothing good.

He would have to rely on his own skills, and perhaps do something he had pledged to never use. . .

* * *

With Darth Sidious currently present of Coruscant, Maul was the only creature on Naboo capable of utilizing his brain. The Neimoidians were imbeciles in the Sith's eyes, and he would prefer to destroy them than tolerate them any further. Unfortunately his mission did not require their deaths yet. Silently the young Zabrakian sat in his room, eyes once more shut as he meditated on the two Jedi, and the presence so inexplicable dark. It caused a smirk to appear on his face. It must be _the_ boy; the one Sidious had been so exited over. He had spoken highly of the child, albeit he had never met him before, Maul felt a certain jealousy towards him. Sidious had often mentioned that the child was more powerful than his current apprentice, but he never showed this rage to his master. If necessary, or if his position were to be threatened immediately, he would be left with two viable options: Killing the child, or ending his life. And one of them was not going to happen in his life time preferably.

The Zabrak shook his head as he tried to throw these thoughts from his head before letting them escalate into something forbidden by his master. He would end his life if Sidious desired- yet he would not easily let his life be abandoned by a mere child. Be he the chosen one or not, Maul would participate in the war, and in the order. The Sith jumped up to his feet, grabbing his dual-bladed lightsaber with the Force, as well as his cloak.

_It was time. And they would have no idea what was about to unleash itself upon them._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_ Chapter II _

* * *

Sleep was not something that came to Obi-Wan easily this night. As a matter of fact, it had not presented itself to him at all as he walked up and down the long corridors that lead to his chamber. He did not feel at ease, something in the Force was terribly wrong, and it was upsetting him.

The conversation between master Qui-Gon and him had not gone according to plan. Then again, did any conversation concerning his worries ever went according to plan? Kenobi ran his quivering hand through his hair as another sigh passed his parted lips.

Meditation had not been a successful relief unlike usually, for some reason he found himself unable to shake this worry and stress. There was a disturbance in the Force, one so grand that it wouldn't even surprise him if even Jar Jar could feel it.

"Obi-Wan, I thought I had told you to rest?"

The voice of his master caused Obi-Wan to jump out of his previously concentrated state of mind.

"Master Qui-Gon, how did you-?" The Padawan's question was left unfinished as Qui-Gon already answered it.

"One could sense your concern from as far as Dathomir my Padawan". Qui-Gon chuckled as he sat down next to the adolescent. The joke did not seem to humor Obi-wan, nor did it seem to calm him. If anything it only caused the Jedi to feel even more agitated.

"Master Qui-Gon, I really believe now is not the time for jokes". The blonde looked up to the taller Jedi, shifting in his seat uneasily as he 'defied' his master. Qui-Gon however, merely released a soft sigh as he knew there was no way to reassure the young Padawan there was no need for his fear. But there was no fooling Obi-Wan once he had his thick skull fixated on an opinion or fact, and unfortunately, in this case Obi-Wan was not incorrect.

"Obi-Wan, there is not much I can tell you that will make your heart feel more at ease. I know I cannot convince you there is nothing to worry about. All I can say to you know is that you must have faith in the Force, now more so than ever. Today will be a decisive battle for both the fate of the Naboo, and the Jedi. If this warrior confirms our worries, and is indeed a Sith lord, it will be catastrophic if we lose. But, I know I have trained you well- therefore I know we will succeed."

Qui Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder to give it a firm squeeze as he showed his fatherly smile. Although his short 'pep-talk' had contained more worrisome materials than comforting, it seemed to give his Padawan the spirit he desperately needed.

"I-, I need to meditate on this". Obi-Wan muttered the words as he found himself deprived of his ability to speak properly. Whether this was the cause of his concern, or his master's speech was unclear to him. The older Jedi sighed wearily before rising to his feet, a smile gracing the man's face.

"Of course. We will depart in about twenty-five standard minutes, be ready to leave by then. "

Before leaving, Qui-Gon looked down to his Padawan, his green-blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"I believe in you Obi-Wan. But you must ask yourself; do you?" Qui Gon patted the young man's head shortly before leaving the silenced Padawan to meditate on it.

* * *

 

Darth Maul channeled his thoughts into the Force, following its every trail to wherever it leaded his mind. There was not a single doubt inside of the Zabrak that could lead him to believing that anything would go wrong today. Yet in the back of his mind a small suppressed voice spoke to him, his own voice. It told him something wasn't right, and that Sidious' order could become his end. He tried to shake the thoughts off his mind, yet he could not rid himself of the nagging idea it might be true. Could this be his demise, or had he been contaminated by the constant worry of the Neimoidians? Either way, if his master sensed as much as a twinge of insecurity, he would gladly travel to Naboo to brutally remove it personally.

Darth Maul could not remember anything of his life before Sidious, before his birth as a Sith lord. Although he did not feel the strong desire to know about his home planet, or how Sidious found him- it did make him wonder sometimes. The Sith Lord had never once mentioned where he came from, and as a child, whenever he dared to ask, he was met with either a fist, or force lightning as a punishment.

There were times when Maul feared he had been a Jedi before Sidious trained him, that he was a youngling in the temples of those he hated so much. Of course his training would have eradicated any single sign of his early life, but to know he had once been part of the scum he despised would be enough for him to gladly end his life in shame.

Time seemed to crawl, like a wounded animal lay in the deserts squirming in a futile attempt to flee from hungered Kell Dragons. Maul believed himself to be a patient man, whenever lord Sidious gave him the task to hunt a person down, he could be calm and take as much time as necessary and allowed. Rushing things would result in the discovery of the Sith after all. But even his allegedly unlimited patience had begun to run out as he waited, and waited, and waited.

Training did not appeal to him, meditation only caused him to grow restless, and going after the Jedi's himself was strictly forbidden by his master. Lord Sidious would punish him for his petulant behavior had he been present here.

And then he sensed it, the footsteps and voices of the small rebel group of the Naboo- _And the Jedi._ Although he felt his lips tug in a smirk, his face remained stoic as he made his way to the hatch leading to the hangar.

_At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi._

The doors slid open as the rebels came closer, revealing the clad in black Sith warrior. As they came to a halt, Maul's eyes were fixated on the Jedi in the distance. Qui-Gon Jinn, the great Jedi master made his way towards him. The rebels did not fire their blasters in their short moment of petrifaction, _if they did_ , Maul was prepared.

"We'll handle this". The man spoke firmly and without any single hesitation in his voice. The voice of a man who was fully aware of an imminently approaching death.

"We'll take the long way". The queen and her group of soldiers marched along the sides, leaving the both Jedi and the Sith alone.

_At last we will have, revenge._

As Maul removed his cloak, the Jedi mimicked his movements and disposed their heavy cloaks as well. With a short swing, Maul took his lightsaber and ignited both ends silently, triggering the Jedi's to grab their lightsabers in an immediate respond. A deep growl resonated in the Zabrak's throat as he watched the two with an almost emotionless glare.

The fight finally began.

As Maul advanced forwards, the Padawan made a flip through the air to land behind the Sith in order to 'catch him from the back'. Besides his blow being extremely off, Maul automatically blocked it as he sunk a bit through his knees to easily evade the Jedi Masters' slash. The Jedi gave him no second to rest, much to Maul's pleasure.

Minutes felt like split-seconds in battle, and eventually Maul needed to create space. As he blocked another blow from the Padawan, he used the advantage of having one side free to kick the master away from him with the force. He leaped backwards, but felt himself fall backwards. To prevent himself from losing his balance, he made a perfectly executed butterfly jump in order to recover it.

The hatch behind him leading to the catwalks was still locked. Using the force to pick up a heap of scrap metal and droid parts, he activated the door by throwing the heap into the switch. The Jedi left him no moment to spare, and lunged at him with their sabers ready at hand. As they clashed blades for a while, Maul eventually sent the Padawan flying backwards with yet another kick, enabling him to jump over the Jedi master to make his way towards the complex of catwalks.

As he backed away from the Jedi, he felt the edge of the path approaching, nearly catching him by surprise before he jumped over the ledge to a catwalk opposite to them. The Jedi followed shortly after, continuing the clashing of lightsabers on lightsaber as they moved back and forth on the catwalk.

Then the Padawan left himself open, enabling Maul to knock the young Jedi off of the catwalk with a small kick backwards. As the Jedi descended multiple levels with his fall, a short moment of arrogance welled up in Maul. This arrogance was short-lived as the Jedi master delivered a blow to his face with the back of his hand. As the Sith fell down he landed flat on his back, knocking the air from his lunges as the Jedi master landed on his feet next to him.

Qui-Gon lashed out at the Sith whom blocked his lightsaber with his own, kicking the older Jedi away in order to create a moment to get up. With the Padawan out of the way for now, Maul could focus on the Master solely.

But as they made their ways towards the holo-screens, Maul would soon discover something was very off. The heat of the battle had left him unable to notice the strong presence of the Force around them, and honestly, as those screens closed in front of them, he still hadn't noticed.

Qui-Gon sank to his knees in order to, _meditate?_ Maul would have frowned, but this act amused him greatly as he began to pace back and forth in front of the screen in impatience. A smirk was plastered on the young Sith's face as he watched the Jedi, finally sensing the heightened presence of the Dark side.

Obi-Wan stood in the distance, waiting for the screens to open to finally reunite with his master in the battle. The Padawan could sense the darkness from afar, and his fear returned to him as he waited.

The screens flickered shortly before vanishing, and the battle continued. Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could during the interval of the screens, but as he made it to the last one, they closed right in front of his face. Now he stood, helpless as he watched the Sith fight his master, and he knew this wasn't going to end in their favor.

Qui-Gon was beginning to move slower, and slower. Was the Jedi tiring already? It amused Maul greatly as he relished the feeling of the dark side, which was so strongly present now. With one smart move, after having been blocked multiple times, Maul found the opening, a fatal mistake only younglings would have made.

"NO!"

The Padawan's voice filled the small room as the lightsaber burnt through the Jedi Master's stomach, a feral grin appearing on the Zabrak's face as he turned to watch the young Padawan before him. He could feel the pure anger emitting from Kenobi, and it pleased him greatly. Even now he could sense the darkness growing thicker and stronger after having slain the Padawan's beloved master. But he would not let his pride catch him off guard.

The screens vanished once more, and the two continued their fight with more energy and anger than before. For a single moment Obi-Wan had the upper hand, slashing Maul's lightsaber in two, but it did not take long before the Jedi made one mistake.

Their blades clashed together, and they fought for dominance for a moment before Maul brought his hand upward to shove the Padawan with the assistance of the Force. It sent the man backwards, tumbling down the pit. But alas, nothing went as easy as desired, for the rat had clasped onto a ledge. Arrogantly, Maul strode towards the edge, kicking the Jedi's lightsaber down the shaft.

The man kept hanging on, and it was starting to aggravate him greatly. He slashed at the sides of the pit in hopes of causing the man to fall- but he was stubborn. In his blind arrogance, he failed to register what was occurring behind him.

Something happened- Maul would never have anticipated, _he was knocked unconscious._


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

  _Chapter III_

* * *

"Grief is thick in the air on this mournful day. Sorrow is an emotion from which no one is spared on this very tragic meeting. As we gather to bid a great Jedi master farewell. Our tradition of cremating the body of those who passed on to become one with the living Force cannot be performed, for there is no body to be cremated. Nevertheless do we honor the late Qui-Gon Jinn with a proper passing. We also send our condolences to his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who in his place will train the young Anakin Skywalker, may the Force be with him, the ways of the Force. But we must remember, there is no emotion, there is peace. Even in this time of sadness. "

Anakin stood by Obi Wan, whose eyes glistened with tears as he stared at the empty fire. It would have been much more difficult for him if Qui-Gon had actually lain there. The absence of a corpse gave Obi Wan no closure. It gave him hope, hope that his master had somehow survived and had saved him from that wretched Sith lord. He was to be summoned by the Jedi Council around noon, shortly after the ceremony. But Obi Wan somehow found himself standing in front of an empty table, wishing he could have more certainty. Anakin had gone with Padmé and Jar Jar yet he remained.

"I see you chose to dismiss our meeting."

Obi-Wan spun around to face the Jedi Master Mace Windu. The man showed no anger or reproach towards the Jedi knight as he came to stand beside him. A weak feigned smile appeared on Obi-Wan's face as he looked down at his hands in an act of shame.

"I suppose I will no longer be up for those trials now, will I Master Windu?"

Mace Windu shook his head as he chuckled softly.

"Even in times of sorrow your sense of sarcasm cannot be diminished. That's a good thing. Though I fear it is your mouth that will one day get you into a trouble you cannot talk yourself out of. "

It calmed Obi-Wan knowing that Mace Windu wasn't angered by his negligence to keep track of time.

"It is no sin to grieve and miss your loved ones. But one mustn't be blinded by it, or it will consume you whole".

Obi-Wan chose not to make a remark in return, be it sarcastic or serious. He merely nodded as he silently agreed with the Jedi master. Mace Windu placed his hand on Kenobi's shoulder and leaned closer as to draw the Jedi's attention to his face instead of the empty table.

"You believe he is still alive, don't you?" The Jedi master was well capable of seeing right through him, he always had possessed this rather bothersome ability. Yoda was well able of doing this too.

"There was no body- and the Sith seemed to have been shut off like a machine. It looked as if someone hit him against the back of his head- but there was nobody else besides me and masters Qui-Gon".

Mace Windu's eyes narrowed as he began to connect the events.

"You believe it is Qui-Gon who knocked the Sith lord unconscious?"

Upon hearing it vocalized Obi-Wan realized just how ludicrous this idea sounded. But then again it seemed to cover all the uncertainties and missing facts. Who else would want to eliminate the Sith? Who else could have masked their presence like that? Mace Windu stared at the table as well now, his expression pensive as he began to debate internally whether or not he was to inform Obi-Wan of the council's latest speculation.

"We have reason to believe the Sith's capture was no accidental happening. The council suspects the Sith are already one step ahead of us. We must tread cautiously; the clouded shroud of the dark side is treacherous. We cannot afford to make a single mistake with this Sith. "

Obi-Wan nodded silently as the ability to actively conjure up words seemed to have slipped away once more. He felt no more useful than Jar Jar in this situation. Although Obi-Wan was well capable of taking care of himself and taking responsibility, this situation left him with mixed emotions and dilemma.

"Until we find a body, there is nothing we can know for su-" Mace Windu's sentence was cut short by an unexpected intrusion, one neither detected beforehand.

"Master Obi-Wan! Master Windu! You need to come quickly!"

Anakin's yelling broke through their conversation, causing both Jedi to exchange a quick glance before running after the boy as fast as they could. The newly appointed Padawan ran as fast as his legs could possible allow him to, through the corridors into briefing room of the senate. Chancellor Palpatine and Yoda stood in the middle of the hallway near the benches, both expressions grim. It was now that both Obi-Wan and Mace Windu could easily sense the disturbance in the Force.

"Gentlemen, I assure you I would not have disturbed you on a, sad day such as this one- but I believe the information I hold will be most precious to you."

Master Yoda now turned his attention to the newly arrived Jedi. "Only recently received this news we have. Foreseen this, we could have not."

Obi-Wan needn't know more to be perfectly aware of what this most precious information would reveal.

"They found- his body."

The former Padawan said in an utmost defeated manner.

"He has been mangled beyond recognition, but our medical droids have confirmed it was indeed Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Chancellor Palpatine continued, his eyes lowering to the ground before letting them settle on Mace Windu.

"A proper cremation should be arranged. We shall inform the other members of the council at once."

Mace Windu spoke sternly before nodding a quick goodbye to both the chancellor and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Waste more time, we cannot. Arranged, these matters should be." Yoda finally added before turning to Obi-Wan. "Feel no sorrow, you must- Jedi Kenobi. Stay strong, you must. For your Padawan." And with those words of wisdom the Jedi left to reunite with Mace Windu and the council.

"I have not offered you my condolences yet Master Kenobi. It is most unfortunate to have seen a great Jedi such as your master meet his end so terribly by a creature so foul". The chancellor beckoned him to sit on the nearest seat. Obi-Wan followed his motion and sat next to him.

"I thank you for your kind consideration Chancellor. I have yet to congratulate you on your latest success! You dealt with the blockade with a swiftness chancellor Valorum could not have mustered. "

As Obi-Wan complimented the man before him he could almost hear Qui-Gon's disapproving voice, and his small gesture to remain quiet about politics.

"I only did what was necessary. The people of Naboo had suffered too long; it was time this conflict was settled once and for all." Chancellor muttered ever so calmly. He spoke of life-changing decisions as if they were nothing but a mere option given at the Mos Eisley cantina.

"For now I must leave you young Kenobi, there is much work left for me. Being a chancellor is no easy task." The man mused with a smile on his face before rising back onto his feet. "If you ever feel the need to consult me or simply empty your mind, you can always visit my office." He added, and bade him farewell.

Obi-Wan sat alone again, in all confusion of today's events. In the past half hour he had felt quite a mixture of emotions- only to be overwhelmed with new ones.

"If this day wasn't chaotic then I don't know what is."

* * *

The buzzing and whirring of machinery filled his aching, clogged mind. His every thought and being was being blocked by some sort of suppressing force, a Jedi Force to be more exact. Maul made an attempt to open his eyes without paying any heed to the bright lights above him, but was met with a searing pain in his head. He narrowed his eyes and tried to pierce through the light with his own eyes, but the dark side of the Force had abandoned him completely.

"I was almost afraid I had killed you. I am more than glad to see you have proven me wrong."

Maul's stomach dropped, his both hearts now strained under the pure shock of hearing a voice he had not anticipated to hear.

"Impossible." He growled, his voice filled with- what seemed to be- _fear_.

"Don't act so surprised, you should have known you were at a disadvantage. The ways of the Dark side are misleading, and ever so deceptive am I it appears."

"You should have stayed dead. . . ." Maul spat.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

_Chapter IV_

* * *

Qui-Gon was dead. He was dead. There was no hope, no reason to believe in justice when the Jedi did nothing to avenge his master. It was not the way of the light side, of that he was aware- but his master had now sacrificed himself in vain. They were to defeat the man, not bring him before the council for a trial that would take more than months to complete.

Now this matter was only the tip of the iceberg, the Jedi council now decided within a little less than two minutes that it was not wise for him to see Qui-Gon's mangled corpse. Somehow he felt as if there were a lot of things they weren't telling him about this situation. It was all suspicious, the way Qui-Gon's body was missing at first, later found again by Chancellor Palpatine whilst visiting Naboo- it was all too strange.

He now sat in his chambers and found himself drying his face once more as he tried to control his emotions. _There is no emotion, there is peace._ It is true the Jedi are not to dwell on emotions, but it does not mean a Jedi cannot mourn, and right now Obi-Wan could not care less about what the code dictated.

The way the sun shone into his room allowing small rays of light to touch his skin somehow reminded him of the way he would sometimes wake up with Qui-Gon sitting beside his bed. Jedi were to wake up early and commence training before noon, but sometimes, just sometimes Qui-Gon would ignore all the rules and just let Obi-Wan sleep as long as he needed. There were many other things Qui-Gon did that weren't conventional in the Jedi's vision. He would enter Obi-Wan's room without any hesitation and say with him the entire night if he sensed a nightmare. Or the way he would personally take care of him whenever he was sick, or unwell. Their bond was stronger than merely Padawan and Master; Qui-Gon was like a father to him in so many ways. As a small smile was about to form itself on his face, the sun vanished and took away all those memories only to make place for grief. Tears trickled down his face as the darkness seemed to grow inside his chambers. If it wasn't for the knock on his door he would have continued to sit there like that for another two hours or more. He wiped away his sadness and replaced it with the mask he was so used to wearing as he made his way towards the door. To his surprise it was Master Yoda who stared up at him with concerned eyes.

"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan wished to say more.

"Come with me, you must." Yoda interjected. "Mourn later, you will."

Obi-Wan rose to his feet with a worried sigh. What horrors were to await him now?

* * *

"You should have stayed dead". Maul deeply regretted the way his voice was more of a whimper than a strong growl in the presence of this person. His pathetic voice resounded and ricocheted of the steel blaster doors that surrounded him as he uttered his words. He had wished to sound fearless, show he was not intimidated by this powerful person- but he caught himself fearing for his life. He was captured, trapped like an animal in a cage not befitting a warrior like him. It drove him to anger, to hate- but in his current disposition all he was allowed to do was fear. Fear the unknown shadow that hovered before him. Although he had never seen this man personally, he had heard tales of his master. They were fantastic and rather vague- but he somehow sensed this must have been him. Lord Sidious often believed him to be no more than a beast, a skilled one, but a beast no less. It was thanks to this presumption and Maul's impeccable skill to show nothing but confusion during matters of politics that allowed him to gather knowledge. His strength and skills in the Teräs Käsi were what compensated for his 'lack of intelligence'. It was now his master was on his mind, ever so guiding as he always was in his absence. He could almost hear Sidious' voice reverberating in his head, telling him to play this tactically.

"How is it you are alive?" Maul spat, his voice hoarse and throat dry. It was as if he had spent another week on Tatooine and had returned shortly after having inhaled the microscopically small sand. Maul couldn't help thinking about his master's anger once he found out his apprentice had failed.

"I see, your master was indeed right about you young assassin." The man spoke with a taunting tone. It caused Maul's hearts to fill with rage as he glared at the other, but also with surprise. He felt like a wounded predator, hissing and doing its best to uphold its menacing disposition. Alas in the presence of this being he was failing miserably.

"What do you speak of?" Maul's eyes narrowed. Had this foul being read his mind or did he actually know his master? If so- what could his master possibly have told this creature? And how could he have spoken to his master about him? They were to keep themselves hidden, not reveal themselves until Naboo was successfully theirs- and wipe out those pesky Jedi knights. Alas his master had first only meant for him to be an assassin- a tool if you will. Just the thought made him-

"That your arrogance, your pride is as strong as your delusion. You are no Sith, you are but a mere assassin trained to be no more than a tool. You know nothing of respect; neither do you harbor it for those who are clearly more powerful than you ever wish to be."

Maul was seething with anger now; he felt how he simply leaked out his rage and how it seemed to affect the vision of the man before him in a way. How could this man know his every thought? Jedi weren't strong enough to read his mind, so the presence before him could not be who he - it just couldn't. He couldn't precisely point out who this was merely by using his eyes- he sensed a great strength in the Force, a thick and suffocating one that was without a doubt that of . . . Darth Plagueis the wise. Maul could not possibly be right about it- but the way his master had described Plagueis' power and being was enough to instantly convince him this must be him. He regretted his earlier remark concerning the Sith's death- he could have taken advantage of the situation and in turn learn more.

"I can teach you how to become stronger and more powerful than even your master."

"How?" Maul choked out, his throat simply rendered inutile with fear.

"By joining the Jedi." Plagueis replied. Maul couldn't believe what he was hearing. In this case Maul wasn't sure about anything anymore. He was currently conversing with a shadow which he believed to be a legendary Sith. There weren't many things he knew of Plagueis, all he knew was that his master had killed him. Surely Maul had not intentionally chosen to wear the expression of a dying Bith, but it had somehow offended the 'Sith' before him.

"You think me a fool assassin?" The tenebrific shadow spoke before moving closer to Maul. Had this been Sidious he would have considered standing up against him, an unwise decision in itself, but knowing Plagueis was even more powerful than his own master was before he was caught of guard caused him to cower in fear. His master would have been terribly disappointed in him.

"N-No". The shadow seemed to be pleased, for the tension in the force was released.

"Good. Though I am starting to believe you do not entirely grasp who I am." The shadow continued now, "Because you are incapable of understanding the might with which my powers circumvolve around you even as we speak. I can kill you as easily as a child crushes a mere insect under its foot. "The density of the Force began to grow in the room once more as the shadow's anger reached its highest level. Surely the other Jedi must have felt it by now? The awesome might of one of the darkest beings in Sith history stood before him radiating pure hatred and anger, surely the Jedi must have been alarmed?

"Do you even know my name? Assassin?" The shadow spoke- but its voice began to grow clearer, more familiar than Maul wished it to be.

"A-Are you not Darth Plagueis the wise?" Maul managed to choke out as he felt the pressure in the Force rise even more like a swelling blocking out the entrance of oxygen in his lunge system. It was similar to drowning, but different in a way that could not be described.

"Darth Plagueis? I have heard of no such name before. It is obvious you cannot fathom who I am yet." The shadow began to solidify into a person- but its former blackness grew lighter and lighter.

"N-no that is impossible. I felt the dark side, I felt- the power of the Sith." Never had he anticipated in his life, that he could have ever felt a terror like the one he had felt now. The fear he had felt initially was nothing compared to what he felt now.

"You have underestimated me once, Sith apprentice, and by doing so you have revealed what the Jedi wished to know."

Had Maul had the capability to turn white he would have.

"I have revealed nothing to you Jedi". Maul spat with all the hatred and disgust he could muster up in a meek attempt to somehow threaten or entice fear in the other. His every muscle was clenching with each and every vowel and consonant he formed, even the weakest twitch of his lips sent a sting through his nerves.

"As you might recall, you have just informed me of your position and quire a lot about your master. I believe the information you have supplied me with will be plenty to track down your leader. "The man chimed in before moving away from Maul who now sat uncomfortable upon the bed. Had he not had any self control he would have commenced hyperventilating by now- however the beating of his hearts had exhilarated.

"Have you finally realized who I am? Sith?"

Maul swallowed before nodding ever so slowly.

"You're Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"And what might your name be?" A vivacious Qui-Gon Jinn asked him.

"Darth Maul." He reluctantly replied. He had not felt this strength in the Jedi before; he just hadn't sensed it at all. The darkness he felt- he had assumed it was his own or maybe even Sidious'.

"Well, Darth Maul." Qui-Gon deliberately exaggerated his pronunciation whilst uttering his name. "I cannot assure you this will be entirely painless."

Maul wasn't afraid of pain, he never had been- but not knowing what he would do was a bit less comforting. Sidious, no matter how painful or cruel the punishment was, always explained in gruesome detail what he was going to do to him. Even if he didn't explain he somehow felt at ease with the punishment knowing it was the will of his master. But this Jedi had no rights.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Maul finally found his footing again in the conversation. Although he was still filled with terror to the brim, he managed to calm himself down enough to converse with Qui-Gon in a way that wouldn't portray him as a frightened child.

"I am going to show you every single person you have ever harmed. I am going to show you every single crime, sin, no matter how small it may seem in your eyes. You are going to apologize to every single soul you have destroyed by the end of this day. You will even feel remorse for participating in the incursion of Naboo. It will be the culmination of your darkness. "Qui-Gon replied, calmly but menacingly.

Maul found a smile appearing on his face, one filled with disbelief and amusement. He even allowed a chuckle to pass his lips as he now glared at Qui-Gon scornfully.

"And how exactly do you believe yourself to be capable of performing such an act? Jedi? You and I both know that requires a lot of power, power used by channeling the Dark Side of the Force. "He hissed, yellow eyes flickering with newfound confidence.

"Of that I am indeed, quite aware. It is my lack of interest in your opinion." The Jedi sighed.

"And what do you wish to accomplish with it? Me apologizing? You think you will succeed in making me a Jedi? You think you can twist my mind in order to make me join you?" Maul scoffed.

"No, I wish to intenerate you- and besides, that option was given to you before you made it clear you did not wish cooperate." With that being said, Qui-Gon raised his hand towards Maul and closed his eyes.

"You won't succeed Jedi." Maul hissed before bracing himself for whatever was to come next.

* * *

"What is it he is suffering of?" Obi-Wan inquired as he narrowed his eyes to examine the frantic Sith more thoroughly. Master Yoda had just lead him into the room before had moved off to meet the Jedi council.

"We believe him to be experiencing formication of some sort."The medic replied as they continued to watch the proud Sith cower on the bed as he kept brushing over his body in an unnaturally frightened way. "Though I must say he is quite eyesome, even with his mental swicheroo." The old female Jedi remarked, leaving Obi-Wan with a bewildered expression. The note of sarcasm was quite clear in her voice but something made Obi-Wan snap, regardless of the fact that her comment was not a serious one. "You believe him to be eyesome? After the crime that foul monster has committed? You dare say something as abhorrent in my presence? After-" Obi -Wan swallowed down his emotions, realizing just how unfair his response was.

"Had I known you weren't able to calm your emotions I would not have dared joking about the creature. You of all people know this best Obi-Wan. Besides my ill-timed joke was not why I called you here." The elderly woman murmured. Although her voice was soft, he could read between the lines that she was not at all pleased with him at the moment.

"I'm- I'm so terribly sorry lady Saklin. I haven't quite- I just don't know who I am right now." He muttered before turning his head away from the older lady.

"Obi-Wan, you must remember, there is no emotion, there is peace. You too must keep in mind that all will be fine within due time. The living Force is all around us, channel your thoughts into the Force, it will guide you." She squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder quickly and showed a more serious expression again.

"But to come back to our original topic, I cannot explain why the Sith is acting like this. Just a while ago he was talking to himself." Saklin sighed as she turned back to the delusional Sith. Obi-Wan followed her lead and stepped closer to the cell.

"What was he saying?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He was repeating your master's name, over and over. Saying he was alive."

* * *

"Chancellor Palpatine, unexpected, you have come". Yoda grunted as he seated himself. The chancellor had a bad habit of coming and going during rather dark times. "Important, it must be. Hmm?" The chancellor paced the room in a rather nervous manner as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"It is the assassin, he- he worries me." Palpatine continued pacing. "He seems to- to visit me in my nightmares. That foul gaze of him, the way he threatened the senate. There is no doubt he lead the attack on Naboo. The way Amidala described everything- it must have been that monster." His voice was filled to the brim with concern. Yoda had no doubt the Chancellor was genuinely worried- but there was something that felt wrong.

"Handle this, the Jedi will. It is our matter, treat it as such, we must." Yoda started. "More information about the Sith, we will need. All in time Chancellor, The Force will present it to us." The chancellor nodded at this as Yoda continued. "You must not believe my trust in you has faltered Jedi Master Yoda. It is merely, the thought of more planets being invaded by Sith. You could not sense this one before, what if there are more out there?"

"Only two, there are. No more, no less. A master, and the apprentice." Yoda replied.

"And who have you captured then? The Master or the apprentice? Jedi Master?" The chancellor asked.

"Know that, we do not. Not for certain. But learn more we will." Yoda assured the chancellor before jumping off of the bench. "Meditate on this, I must." And with that the small Jedi master left the Chancellor to pace on his own.

"May the Force be with you chancellor."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

_Chapter V_

* * *

 

_"Your mind must be one with the Force Obi-Wan. Try it again". Qui-Gon's warm and soothing voice rang through the large training hall. He was stern, focused and disciplined, but also kind, understanding and supportive. In every way, Qui-Gon was the father Obi-Wan never truly had._

_"But master we've been training for an hour already. I can't do it, nor will I ever be able to". Obi-Wan sighed exhasperatedly as he lowered his training saber. Qui-Gon eyed him with a degree of sympathy, but showed nothing but strictness in its stead._

_"There is still much to learn Obi-Wan, the other students have already mastered this technique. We must hurry with your training lest you fall behind". He folded his arms over each other and gave one good long look at his padawan._

_"I'll tell you what, if you promise me that by the end of this week you will be able to flawlessly generate this move- and perform a level two stance, I will take you on your first mission as my padawan. Do we have an agreement Obi-Wan? " The Jedi master cirled him now, an eyebrow lifted upward as he awaited the boy's answer. Being barely able to contain his excitement, Obi-Wan launched himself into his master's arms._

_"Thank you Master! I will not disappoint you"._

* * *

A full month had gone by since the capture of the Sith- and the death of Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin's full evaluation and accompaniying tests had been finalized at last, meaning that the boy was now ready for his actual training. The boy was excited about this all and in a way Obi-Wan was as well. Qui-Gon sometimes jokingly commented that Obi-Wan was to never understand his concerns and behaviour until he got 'children' of his own. He smiled to himself as a thought of this, of his memory, of how much Anakin had grown already. Yes he was doing better. A month had given him plenty of time to grieve properly and meet his own destiny. He was being prepared to become a Jedi Knight by the end of next week, he had passed his own tests and now only time would tell.

The past few days, the entire month in general, had gone by in a slow pace. A haze is what came closest to what it felt like. . . A haze. One moment they were laughing about short negotiations, the other- they were seperated by death. . . Obi-Wan still could not shake the feeling that the picture in front of him was not entirely right. Something about it was terribly wrong- yet he could not place his finger on it, pinpoint the exact location of his concerns.

What did he miss?

The past month had gone by rather- calmly. The Sith was still in the state of shock he had been since the day he started screaming his master's name and the Jedi still weren't able to figure out a way to find out whatever the creature knew. . . But there was also a false sense of peace among the Jedi. Everyone went on their own merry way as if they had not just captured a dangerous assassin, as if that wasn't of any great importance at all. No matter how incredibly nice it felt to see everything 'all right', he couldn't shake the terrorizing gnawing sensation something was terribly wrong. Something evil- something dark was penetrating the defenses of the Jedi. But what? Or more specifically, who?

"Uhm, master Plo Koon?" Obi-Wan rose from his seat, his hand held up in the air to capture the attention of the Kel Dor. Just the person he needed right now. Plo Koon was a level-headed Jedi who didn't beat around the bush. A straight-to-business man. Said Jedi master turned around to find the source of the rather desperate call and was greeted with the sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi. A no-nonsense policy is what he could expect from a man as disciplined as Plo Koon.

"Master Kenobi, a pleasant surprise to see you here. Have you taken up our master's interest to be a part of the council?" The council member chuckled. Well maybe there was some nonsense left in the Kel Dor. Or perhaps Obi-Wan simply summoned that up in people.

"Oh right now I've got my hands full on Anakin, I wouldn't dare take up a task equally as challenging". He allowed himself to let out a nervous laughter. He wished to show the council he was doing better, that he was able to behave like himself without being reminded of how Qui-Gon was no longer present with every step he took. But his deception was a move the Kel Dor seemed to see right through.

"You wish to ask me about the Sith lord." Plo Koon folded his arms now, a shift in position Obi-Wan dreaded.

"I need to know more Master, if anything- I just need a-" He was crudely interrupted.

"A confirmation that there is hope your master is alive". Plo Koon finished for him, unadulterated and cruel. It was exactly what Obi-Wan wished to find yes. He sighed a weary sigh before letting his shoulders slump at last. His entire act crumbled together as he showed his true emotional state for a glimpse.

"I know he is not gone. There must be a way to prove this even to the council". Obi-Wan felt how his voice was affected by his emotion. How each word sounded more harsh and more demanding than he wished it to be. Plo Koon didn't seem offended like Mace Windu would have, or concerned like Yoda would have. No harmful words should ever be used or aimed at any of the Jedi- but their ways of dealing with emotions such as sadness and anger were sometimes too crippling. Yes a Jedi should be controlled and should be at a constant state of emotional balance, but to crop these emotions up like- like a time-bomb?

"I understand your sorrow, I lost a very good friend, and before that- I have lo-".

Obi-Wan found a frown forming on his face as the Kel Dor seemed to- grimace? Was he in emotional discomfort himself? Was he too struck with- Obi-Wan was left without any racing thoughts when he himself, now felt the presence of another being as well.

"Chancellor." Plo Koon stated loud and clear, unwavering.

"Master Jedi, a pleasure I was able to find you amidst all the chaos here- ".

"The senate is always welcome in the Jedi temple. However, if the senate wishes to speak with a specific Jedi or a representative- a notification prior to the member's arrival would make said arrival less complicated and- chaotic. Yes?" Had Obi-Wan been any less than a decent and proper Jedi, he would have imitated the action of burning one's hand at this comment. But amidst this turmoil no such act even sprung to mind.

"A harsh statement master Jedi, and it's Senator Palpatine as of recently." The senator remained humble, a snake-like quality that seemed to send chills down the Jedi's back.

"Master Kenobi, I was hoping to find you here. Might I, have a word with you? It's about the Queen, Padmé Amidala, she wishes to see you,- if you aren't emotionally compromised that is". The words were spoken with a comforting tone, one Plo Koon didn't seem to appreciate.

"He will come with you at once, senator. I shall send him as soon as we finish our discussion- yes?" The Kel Dor spoke with urgency, one that was coated with an silent attitude one could expect from Mace Windu- but Plo Koon?

"Yes, of course master Jedi, thank you- for your time." As he walked away, he automatically held his nose up a tad bit higher, and tightened the line of his lips a bit tighter.

Obi Wan watched the senator leave. When the man was completely out of his sight, Plo Koon leaned in to place a hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to the here and now where it belongs.

"Obi-Wan, I believe we should have this conversation in a more, safe, environment. I would not wish your grief to be displayed for all to see. There are other matters I must see to. I understand your emotional welfare demands more urgency than it receives now- but I am currently not otherwise allowed than to strictly follow my duty to the letter. I do wish to speak with you, but under the privacy of your chambers. For now, I wish you strength Obi-Wan. I am terribly sorry that I have brushed your personal matters off so casually, but I am left with no other choice but to make haste and rejoin with the other members of the council."

Obi-Wan understood this and nodded. He was already appreciative of the attention Plo Koon had given him. The other members surely would have dismissed his grief and advised him to meditate on this matter. Plo Koon did not, he seemed to understand- and take his case more serious thought. Qui-Gon Jinn was, after all, a good friend.

"Thank you Master Koon, I am in your debt". He replied. The latter simply chuckled and gave his shoulder a good squeeze.

"May the Force be with you Obi-Wan."

"May the Force be with you."

* * *

"You wish us to do what exactly?" Mace Windu's voice, filled to the brim with disbelief, could probably be heard throughout the entire Jedi temple. Senator Palpatine had been reported to him the second he addressed Plo Koon in the corridor earlier in the second tower.

"The senate wishes to start a trial on your Sith lord. That- or we will vote to petition for the creature to be contained in carbonite until the Jedi find a more meaningful way of 'interrogating' it. We believe the creature is too dangerous to be left out in a cell built for normal beings! And to have him, for over a month now, in a medical container? It is outrageous and the senate will not stand for such methods!"

"What methods exactly, are you referring to? Because from what I gather you simply wish us to either execute the Sith or freeze him for later? That is not much of a choice we're being left with. That aside, hibernation sickness will interfere with our process of interrogation as it will possible cause memory-loss or other temporary handicaps that will disable him from co-operating. Let alone the thought of permanent damage-" Mace Windu paused, taking a long deep breath.

"I understand your concerns master Jedi, but it is also of the essence that the Jedi make haste with their interrogations so that measures can be taken! These people should not be forced to risk their well-being!" The senator plead, but Mace Windu wouldn't have any of it, any longer. The senate deemed themselves too powerful at times like these.

"I shall lay this matter before the council members and see what the Jedi-." Mace Windu deliberately made a dramatic pause to make his statement. "have to say about this matter." He continued.

"Thank you, master Jedi, for hearing my case. We shall contact you soon about this, matter". The senator finally said and made his final, department.

Mace could still, not believe his ears or his memories as for that. The senate was growing more and more inquisitive about the Jedi. Now of course they have always been a very nosy group of snobs trying to control everything and everyone, but ever since the arrival of Darth Maul and the mishaps on Naboo their alertness rose to a new peak. Senator Palpatine, however good his intentions might be, was getting too involved with business that did not require his prying presence in the first place.

"I need to meditate on this". He sarcastically sighed as he left the room with a foul taste lingering in his mouth.

This was going to look ugly.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction can also be found on my ff account under the name Darth Dolus.


End file.
